ultimatefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Earth
2050- Scientific Rebirth After the first half of the 21st century AD Humanity experienced a huge explosion in technological advance as science became an even bigger industry quite rapidly as new fields of research which were previously unviable, became open. Advances in medicine, agriculture, nanotechnology, nuclear fusion and molecular engineering were made. This opened up a huge range of industries and jobs, resulting in an economic boom and best of all everyone now made cheap access to almost unlimited energy without accelerating global warming further as hydrogen and radioactive materials like uranium or plutonium became the main energy source and replaced the hydrocarbons which had previously been used. Other energy sources like solar energy and wind were harnessed en mass, the Sahara Desert had huge voltaic cell compounds built all over it, providing all of Africa with clean energy. The new technology were also used to prevent climate change, preserving vital ocean currents and air currents along with protected coastal and jungle regions as best as they could. This was met with huge success, however global warming still continued, albeit at a slower pace, due to the natural activities of the sun as it went through its cycles of activity. During this period scientific and intellectual progress was its peak and governments provided vast investments for projects, resulting in bigger returns, industry became more and more competitive as science became a more valuable asset and companies started to out bid their rivals at every turn, even if it involved illegal methods. This continued for nearly a century as more technologies were invented and corruption gradually increased. Several minor wars broke out when governments tried to limit the progress of the corporations leading the boom as they saw the world was being morally bankrupted over a gradual period of time. People resented this and rose up against their governments, resulting in numerous, short-lived autocratic democracies hell-bent on financial and scientific progress, no matter the morale cost. Thus this period also led to a huge advance in weapons technology which saw the foundations for the Z.E.U.S project which would take place much later and ultimately resulted in high tensions. Espionage as this point was at a peak as companies tried to steal their rivals' plans and the great powers continually trying to outmanoeuvre each other. Notable events *Colinisation of Luna 2120 - Is this really peace? Over-reliance on technology created a very cyberpunk lifestyle. The richest corporations began to control the world's affairs - with an iron hand, whilst frail governments hire and cooperate with them so that they themselves don't crumble. This continued for over 300 years until, it all caved in... Notable events *Colinisation of Gaia Corresponding series *K212 (K21 SQUARED) (2121) 2456 - The Great Cataclysm In the year 2456 AD global warming started to increase at a natural, but alarming rate, causing the Earth's weather to become stormier and hotter. Sea levels rose and great damage was done to the economy, the industrial cartels feeling great resent in a corrupt society with only a few morally true individuals, raised the tension further by causing more arguments over damage. Confidence dropped and the global economy was hit like it had never before, millions were made redundant and homeless, cartels went bankrupt over night and governments became desperate. The Alliance had grown wary of China ever since the Z.E.U.S and Red Star Projects, which ultimately led a mech-arms race between the powers, the recession compounded things further. In 2459 the economy was still ailing and things were getting worse, minor battles broke out on the streets as gangs of desperate homeless fought each other and the law. Eventually China sought to solve it's economic problems by encouraging WWIII and they would supply arms to everyone and get rich while carving a new empire for themselves and using the newly acquired land and economic power to bring their society back to its former glory. The Chinese secretly began negotiating arms deals and encouraging countries like Russia and India to attack the west. After several minor incursions against Europe, the Alliance gave the East an ultimatum to leave the West in 24 hours and provide reparations for any damage caused. In retaliation, a hot head from the Indian Mech Force, hacked the USA's mech control centre and caused the Hydrus Suits to overload, which killed the President who happened to be inspected America's defences. Two days later the Alliance declared war on the East and World War three began. After seven years of brutal fighting and 132 million casualties an armistice was signed as people realised their immoral ways and how a lack of tradition and regulation had critically undermined their societies. At this point the Elemental Powers were discovered and so each nation established its Elemental castes and traditions to overcome several centuries of corruption and war. It was during this period that Ghost_K was established to the highest place of protective power that humanity had ever seen, in sync with the Z.E.U.S projects and the United Nations in a effort to prevent wars of this magnitude from ever happening again. What followed would be almost a thousand years of virtual peace and prosperity, and Earth had become the most functional and advanced as it had never seen before. It seemed as if all a long, following true destiny was the right way for humanity to live. Notable events *Birth of the 'Caste System' *Ghost_K placed as the world's largest defence force 2510 - New Ice Age Global warming had reached it's peak, and the earth entered a period of extreme winter for over a century. This has proved to be one of the greatest struggles of human history, and is often labelled as the marking point for humanity to finally leave it's differences aside and begin working as a whole. The nations of the world fell apart, humanity was little more than billions of warring tribes in the cold wastes, snapping violently for food and warmth. Norable events *Death of almost half of the world's population *Massive changes in geography *Reformation of the political map into the 14 nations that exist today, as many small nations binded together so that they could survive the inhospitable conditions of the age 2600 - The new humanity With the generation foretold retraction of the glaciers, and the first earthly summer for an age, humanity picked up it's pieces and rebuilt itself. It took it's past mistakes to heart, and as such, the 'New Humanity' was born, a clean world of a peace, prosperity and happiness. Corresponding series *Ghost_K: Aurora (3000) 3178 - Urcron Invasion Urcron tide invades humanity Corresponding series *Order of the Guardians:Ghost_K